A Lovely Story
by Cupcake Lady
Summary: Lily can't really stand James, James doesn't really like that so he decides to make some changes. Sirius just wants a piece of Riley, and Lena and Remus just think it's a good idea to keep an eye on all of them.


~Fifth year~

"Alright guys, tonight's the night! Our biggest prank of the year." James declared with a menacing look on his face

The notorious Marauders were gathered in the common room plotting as usual.

"Yeah, this will be one to tell the ages for sure." Sirius added grinning, "As long as Wormtail doesn't let anything slip/"

Peter Pettigrew hung his head low in shame.

"I already said sorry for that like eight hundred times." He whispered

"We know Wormtail; this will just have to be your second chance." Remus interrupted and gave Peter a pat on the back

James and Sirius looked at Remus in shock. Remus knew what was coming.

"Do my ears deceive me, Padfoot?" James asked Sirius

"If so, mine are wonky too, because I'm not hearing one single objection from our dear Moony." Sirius put an arm around Remus who shrugged it off with a smirk

"I've thought it over and there's no need to worry as long as we don't get caught."

"Right you are, Remus." Came a voice that hadn't belong to any of the four boys

She was standing right behind James, long, red hair swaying down her back and her emerald eyes glowing

"Oh hey Evans, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Sirius asked with a smirk

Lily's hands came up to her hips.

"I just thought that I should let you know that whatever you are planning on doing that could possibly lose Gryffindor any points, you'd better think again."She replied with a hint of irritation I her voice.

Sirius' face lost its smirk and James, still not looking at Lily, made a face that wondered how on earth she could possible know what they were up to.

"Relax Evans-" Sirius began

"Oh I'll relax Black, especially since I know you four won't be up to no good later on." She replied and walked over to where her friends, Riley and Lena, were sitting on the other side of the room.

"So prank's cancelled I suppose, who wants lunch?" Peter stammered

"Of course the prank's not off." Sirius interjected

"But Lily said-"

"That's never stopped us before, has it?" James replied grinning and getting up from his seat

"Here we go." Remus muttered, rolling his eyes

James walked over to where Lily had gone and started rubbing his hand through his jet black hair, making it messier. It was almost too easy for the tragedy to unfold.

"Uh, hey Evans." He started

Lily stopped laughing among her friends and looked at James.

"What do you want, Potter." She sighed

James clearly hadn't thought this far into the conversation.

After a moment of silence he replied, "I just wanted to tell you that Gryffindor has a quidditch match against Hufflepuff tomorrow, and if you wanted to come watch-"

"I have to study." Lily interrupted as quickly as possible, looking away from James at once

James blushed bright red and turned to walk away. When he saw the sympathetic looks on his friends' faces something inside his snapped.

"You know what Lily, you could at least give me a chance!" James voice grew from weak to powerful quickly

"I don't know what you're talking about James." Lily replied, a little surprised at how mad he had finally gotten

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" He shot, which made Lily's friends go silent, "Everyday, you walk around teasing me. Everyday, you try and make me jealous by making other guys watch you and yet you turn me down everyday. Why? Why won't you give me a chance?"

It took Lily a minute to regain her composure, but when she did she let James have it.

"Excuse me Potter, but last time I checked you and Sirius Black were the biggest womanizers in the whole school. Also, as far as me being a tease goes, yeah right. I spend all my free time with my bose buried in books! Last time I checked that hardly qualified as a turn on!" Lily shouted back

James' face just grew redder.

"Well maybe you should try a day in the life of a normal girl for a change!"

"And what does that entail? Would that include me groveling for you forgiveness for all the rejection? I don't think so!" and with that she stormed out of the common room.

"Why did you have to go and do that James?" Lena asked, shaking her head

Aggravated, James stood there flustered.

"I am not going to put up with her rejection anymore!" He muttered more so to himself

"Then maybe it's time to let her go." Riley suggested sympathetically, but James shook his head.

"I can't." was all he as he made his way back to the Marauders.

~The following year~

"Potter! Give me my book back this instant or so help me I will hex you off this planet!" Lily threatened as she chased James around the Transfigurations classroom

This was no shock to any of the Marauders, Riley, or Lena. In fact Sirius liked to occasionally join in the fun.

"Oh Riley, why don't you and me ditch class for a little fun back at the dorms?" Sirius nudged Riley's shoulder

"First of all, it's you and I. Second of all, not in this life time."She rolled her eyes just as Lily flew past her after James

"Well I guess the ghosts are right when they say you don't start living until after you're dead."Sirius barked laughing

Meanwhile, James was running out of places to go. Therefore, he decided to stop and hold the book out of her reach.

"Just one kiss and you can have your precious book back, Evans."He taunted Lily just got more aggravated. Lena looked to Remus.

"Can't you do something?" She asked

"I've been trying for six years if that gives you any hope."Remus replied with a slight smile

At that moment Professor McGonagall walked through the door. When she saw what was going on in her classroom, she grew a stern look on her face and a tight lip.

"Stop this at once!" She demanded, walking over to James and Lily," Miss. Evans, what has gotten into you?"

"Me? Professor, Potter has my book!" Lily replied hastily

"Potter, release her book to her this moment!" James obliged, "Now, please take your seats."

It seemed like the class was spent with James finding every excuse possible to irritate Lily. Once class was over, Lily was within inches of losing it. As the girls walked out of the room, James shot a paper airplane at the back of Lily's head. Without missing a beat she spun on her heel to look at him.

"Do you realize that I could blast you into oblivion within seconds?"

James folded his arms across his chest and chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare ruin your perfect record with something as terrible as blasting me to oblivion."

That last remark was all it took.

"Petrificus totalus!" Lily whispered, and with a flick of her want James fell to the floor like a statue. She then turned to Remus, who hadn't said anything.

"Don't even think about giving me a detention for pest control."

"I wasn't" but she was already walking away

"I know." Lena replied for her and she followed after Lily and Riley leaving the Marauders to remedy James.


End file.
